A New Future
by Miaka1977j
Summary: War broke out and Mamoru is gone. It has been over a year and war is still going on, and Usagi has not been herself. Will Seiya and the Starlights be able to help?
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! Oh yes, I am attempting another fic!! For those who e-mailed me about my first fic, "Destiny Challenged", I thank you again! I love getting responses about my fics, so please remember to email me and let me know how I am doing!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, we all know that I do not own any of these characters like Sailor Moon, or any of the other Scouts. I just have to mention that :) So now, on to the story!  
  
It was a beautiful day in Neo-Crystal Tokyo, but Neo-Queen Serenity sat in the her room with all the shades shut, so none of the sunlight could disturb her thoughts. It seemed a million lifetimes flashed before her in those few moments. She thought back to the days on the Moon, when she was Princess Serenity. She thought of her life on Earth when she was Usagi, silly, clutzy, crybaby Usagi. She missed those days the most. Her friends beside her, reading manga, though Ami was always studying. She smiled when she thought of all the times she tried to get Ami to stop studying and just relax. She thought of Taiki, Yaten and Seiya. Seiya, her best friend for a while, she hadn't seen him since he left Earth after Galaxia's defeat. He wrote her once, but there was never anything more. She missed him dearly. She walked over to a wooden chest and pulled out the letter he sent her.  
  
Odango,  
  
I just wanted to write you a letter to say what I couldn't fully say in person. I wanted you to know that your smile meant the world to me, and always brightened up my day. No matter how many times I wanted to give up on my mission, you showed me never to give up. I miss you more than anything in the world, and I will love you forever. I wish I could have told you how I feel and look into your blue eyes once again, but I know that is impossible. Even though I know you can never love me back, please remember never to forget me. Even though I may be far away, you will always be close to me in my heart.  
  
I will love you always, Seiya  
  
A tear slid down her face as she read the letter. She missed Seiya and needed his friendship now the most. It had been a year since Mamoru's death, but she was not able to move on yet. She didn't know how to live with out him by her side. She thought about the day he died.  
  
"The palace is under attack!" Rei yelled, running down the halls to tell everyone. Everyone came out of his or her rooms.  
"What?" asked Mako, hoping she heard Rei wrong. Minako and Ami looked at each other in surprise. Usagi and Mamoru came running out of their room with a surprised Chibiusa. Haruka and Michiru ran down the hall from their room.  
"The palace is under attack!" Rei yelled again, looking at all the stunned faces. They all looked at each other sadly, knowing what had to be done. It had been peaceful for so long now. They all looked at the Queen and she sadly nodded her head.  
  
"Moon Eternal..."  
"Mars crystal power..."  
"Jupiter crystal power..."  
"Venus crystal power..."  
"Mercury crystal power..."  
"Uranus crystal power..."  
  
"Neptune crystal power..."  
"Make Up!!!"  
  
The now transformed Sailor Senshi all started running for the front gates. "Do we know who this enemy is?" asked Sailor Moon.  
"I have no idea." answered Mars.  
"Sailor Moon, are you ready?" asked Tuxedo Kamen.  
"As ready as I can be." answered Sailor Moon. They ran out if the palace. Chaos was everywhere. People running and screaming, hiding for their lives. Blasts were coming from so many directions, it was hard to pinpoint just one.  
"We have to split up, or we will never be able to do anything." suggested Sailor Uranus.  
"I agree." Sailor Moon replied. Every one went their own ways. "I thought it was finally over." thought Sailor Moon to herself. She heard the scouts attacking in the background. She ran a head, looking for the enemy when she heard a scream. His scream.  
"Tuxedo Kamen!" she saw him fall and ran to him. He was blasted through his chest and when she reached him, it was as if time stood still. She gathered him to her and moved his hair away from his face. He took her hand. Tears were falling down her face as she looked at him. "Mamo-chan, don't go. Don't leave me." He went back to his normal self, and before she realized it, she was out of her senshi uniform also.  
"Usako, be strong for Chibiusa. I will always be with you," he fought against the pain, "You must be strong and defeat this enemy."  
"Mamo-chan...I need you with me!" she remembered the time when he left for America. Luna had told her to see him off with a smile. "I must do the same again," she thought to herself as she held him close to her, "If he must leave Earth, he will rest knowing I will be strong." She looked into his pain filled, worried eyes. She touched his face.  
"Mamo-chan, I will be strong for you and Chibiusa, and also for everyone else who needs me right now. We will be together again, I am sure of it. You will always be in my heart." She leaned down and kissed him. When she looked at him after opening his eyes, she knew he was gone.  
"Noooooooooo!!" she screamed into the darkened sky. She felt someone touch her shoulder. She looked up to see the senshi all around her. The blasts stopped coming and they all heard a voice.  
"This fight is far from over! We will be back, and this time it will be final!"  
Uranus took Mamoru from Usagi and brought him inside, while the other girls tended to Usagi and broke the news to Chibiusa.  
She folded the letter and held it in her hands. She thought of Seiya, and how she missed him. It had been a long and trying year since Mamoru's death and she really missed having Seiya around. It had been a long time since she last saw him but never a day went by that she didn't think of her old friend. She wondered what he was doing now. She started to cry, which was a normal thing these days. She fell asleep, tears falling down her face and his letter in her hands.  
  
The girls all sat in a circle, talking about Usagi and how they were worried. They were the only ones who still called her that. They were the only ones who still remembered the old days.  
"It seems that ever since Mamoru passed on, she passed on with him." Ami remarked.  
"We knew it would be hard on her, but she has to snap out of this. It has been a long year for us all, but with all of the fighting that has been going on, I am worried that they will defeat us! We have held up well so far, but it is only getting worse." Rei added.  
"That is true, we definitely need more help." Mako said.  
"I have an idea! Why don't we try to contact the Starlights? We could benefit by having them fight beside us, and if anyone can snap Usagi out of this, Seiya can!" Minako yelled.  
Uranus was a little hesitant. "We don't need Usagi running to Seiya out of loneliness, and we don't know how to get a hold of them any ways."  
"Actually, I do know." said Ami. "Taiki gave me a program to use, so if we ever needed I could contact him."  
"You never said anything!" Minako yelled.  
"I know, I just didn't want to have to use it unless it was necessary. I guess it is time to use it now." she decided.  
  
Taiki and Yaten were talking to themselves while Seiya played the drums. He was thinking about Usagi, wondering how she was doing. It had been so long since he had last seen her. He wanted to contact her so many times, but thought better of it at the last minute. He never wanted to interfere with her life. He knew she married Mamoru, and they built an empire together. He also knew Taiki gave Ami something to communicate with them, and they never did use it, so he figured things must be all right with them.  
Taiki and Yaten looked at their friend, knowing he was thinking about her. At first, when they realized Seiya's feelings for Usagi, they told him it was wrong and that it could never be. It was because they didn't trust her, and felt that Seiya shouldn't either. Then they realized that they were wrong, and they trusted her as well. They knew Seiya fell in love with her, and even though they couldn't understand it, they didn't say anything negative about it to him. They knew it hurt him deeply to leave her behind and never contact her again, but it was his way. They thought eventually time would heal him of her and he would return to normal, but as time went by, it proved them wrong once again. Not only did he never get over Usagi, but he seemed to love her more everyday. Yaten found at least 3 dozen letters to her that never were sent. Seiya never had a problem attracting people to him, but he always turned them away because they were never the one person who ever held his heart captive. Taiki knew that if it wasn't Usagi, they never had a chance with Seiya. A beep went off from another room and Taiki jumped. Seiya stopped playing.  
"What is it Taiki?" he asked.  
"If I am right, then it is the computer program I gave Ami." he said and all 3 got up and went to the beep.  
"Is that what it is?" asked Yaten.  
"Yes, hold on let me see what is going on." answered Taiki.  
Yaten looked at Seiya. He looked like he was excited and scared. Taiki turned pale.  
"What's wrong?" Seiya half yelled.  
"Well it seems they have been under attack for a year now with no hope of it stopping..." Taiki started.  
"Is Usagi ok?" Seiya interrupted.  
"Hold on! Not only that but Mamoru was killed in battle a year ago and they are all worried about Usagi. They say she isn't strong enough to fight. They want us to go to Earth again and help them." Taiki finished.  
"I will go see the Princess." Yaten volunteered.  
"Odango. She must be awful, and it has been a year! I should have been there!" Seiya said with tears in his eyes.  
Taiki looked at his friend. "Seiya, you couldn't have known. It isn't your fault."  
"I have to go to her." Seiya said and left to pack.  
  
Well that about does it for part 1!! I hope everyone likes it so far! I will explain a few more things in part 2, like the enemy, what happened in the year after Mamoru's departure, and what happened to the Starlights since their leave of Earth! All comments are appreciated!! Ja ne until part 2!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I know, I am actually doing this first! Well, I do not own the characters, they are not copyrighted to me, nor do I think they will ever be :) That about sums it up!  
  
Welcome to part 2! I hope everyone likes the story so far!! The setting for this story is in the 30th Century when Usagi is Neo-Queen Serenity. It will jump back and forth a little as we learn about the past events, so I hope I manage not to make it to confusing! Well enjoy the story!!  
  
Ami put down her computer. She looked at all the eager faces of her friends and realized the Starlights were their only hope. Not only in winning the battles ahead, but also for saving Usagi.  
"Well Ami? Are they coming?" asked Rei.  
"Taiki said Yaten went to speak to the Princess to apply for a leave and he will contact me with a definite answer when Yaten returns." Ami answered.  
"I just hope we have enough time." said Mako sadly.  
  
Taiki paced the room when Seiya ran in. "Have you heard from Yaten?" he asked.  
"No," Taiki answered, "not yet."  
Just then Yaten ran in the room. "We can set out as soon as we are ready. Princess Fireball said to see her before we leave."  
"I am already packed, so I will go to her now, you guys meet me when you are done." Seiya replied and left the room.  
"You know Yaten, even though these are bad circumstances, I am excited to go back and see everyone." Taiki said.  
"Me too, it has been a long time." agreed Yaten. They both thought about the people they left behind on Earth...  
  
Fireball looked around at the desolate planet they had just returned too. Yaten and Taiki seemed pleased to be home, even though it needed to be rebuilt. Seiya stood alone, looking to the sky in the direction of the Earth. It had been 2 days since they left, and Fireball knew the 2 days have been the hardest of Seiya's life. Taiki and Yaten stopped talking and walked over to their friend.  
"Seiya, are you all right?" asked Taiki, who was very worried about his friend. Seiya turned and looked around.  
"I will be fine. She is happy now, she has all that she wants. As long as I know that she will be safe, then I will be fine." He left and walked away. As time went on, he seemed to be fine, but they all knew better.  
The planet began to flourish again, and it was rebuilt to where it was before Galaxia ever came. The days of the fighting seemed to be over and everyone lived peacefully. The Starlights stayed in the palace, as protectors of the Princess. Every once in a while though, you would see Seiya looking out of a window in the direction of the Earth with a sad look upon his face. They had heard rumors of the upcoming wedding of Usagi and Mamoru, and they even received invitations, but they didn't go. Taiki and Yaten wanted to go, but knew Seiya would never be able to attend. They went through day-to-day life, doing day-to-day things, but when it came to Seiya forgetting Usagi in his heart, everyone who knew him well knew it would never happen.  
  
Seiya walked into the Princess's chamber and bowed before her. "Princess, you wanted to see me before we left?"  
"Yes, I just wanted to tell you that if you need my help to contact me and I will be there. I am glad you came alone, because I wanted to talk to you privately. Seiya, you must be gentle with the Queen. She is mourning her husband now, and I would not like to see anyone get hurt. I mean you and her. I know you have very strong feelings for her, but don't rush into anything too fast." she warned.  
"I am aware of her loss, and I would never go to her in that way right now. I want to go to her as a friend. She needs me now." he replied back.  
"Just be careful Fighter, and keep me informed." Just then Taiki and Yaten came into the room.  
"Fighter can inform you of what I said, you all must be off now. Be safe." she said.  
"Are you ready Seiya?" asked Taiki.  
"Yes, lets return now."  
  
Usagi came out of her room. She looked around for her friends and found them in the library. They all looked up when she entered, and Rei moved over to make room for her to sit. Just then Ami's computer beeped. Ami read what was on the screen and looked at Usagi.  
"Maybe we should have asked you first, but I took it upon myself to contact the Starlights and asked them to return to help us fight. I just received a note from Taiki saying they are about to leave their planet to return to Earth." Ami informed Usagi.  
"They are returning? Seiya is coming here?" she asked.  
"Yes, and so are Yaten and Taiki." Minako said.  
Usagi smiled. "It may be under bad circumstances but I am glad I will be able to see them again. Thank you Ami." Ami started to think of how it had been right after they left...  
  
"What's wrong Ami?" Minako asked.  
"Yeah Ami, what's up? You see a little sad." Mako added. The three girls were at the Crown waiting for Usagi and Rei.  
"Oh, nothing is wrong. Maybe I am just a little run down after all this excitement." Ami answered. The truth was though that Ami missed Taiki. He understood her, like no one else could. Since his departure from Earth, she couldn't help but feel a little empty. The other girls knew that this was her problem, but they knew she would talk about it when she wanted to. Usagi and Rei walked in.  
"Hi everyone!" Rei said as she sat down. Usagi sat down besides Ami.  
"I think things are different now that they left." Minako said.  
"I really miss them a lot, I hope things are going good for them." Rei added.  
"Yes, me too." agreed Mako.  
"I will miss having Seiya around." Usagi added.  
Ami just sat looking at her drink. Later on when everyone decided to go home, she walked with Usagi.  
"Ami, what has been bothering you these past few days?" she asked her friend.  
"Honestly, I just miss Taiki." she said softly. Usagi stopped walking and looked at her friend.  
"I know Ami, but I am sure we will see them again. That is what I tell myself when I start to miss Seiya really bad." Usagi tried to help.  
"I know, but you have Mamoru." she said. The two girls walked in silence.  
  
"Well Usagi," Ami thought to herself, "you were right. We will see them again."  
  
Two strange figures were standing in an alley. "I feel something is about to happen." said one.  
"Yes, I feel something too." said the other.  
"Should we report it?"  
"I think we should wait a little longer and see what is going on. We don't want to go there with false accusations, and all for nothing."  
"I know, but it is so close to the take over and we will be dead if anything goes wrong."  
"Let's look around a little more and then go, ok?"  
"Deal."  
  
They walked through the old streets, amazed by how much it had changed. "Look Taiki, isn't that where the old bookstore used to be?" Yaten asked.  
"Yes, I think so. Has it really been so long since we have been here?" Taiki answered and asked.  
"It has been too long." Seiya replied. Just then they heard a car horn and turned around.  
"Hey guys!" came a familiar voice. The sports car pulled up besides them and Haruka and Michiru smiled.  
"Hi!" they said back.  
"Need a ride to the palace? We were just going there now." Michiru asked them.  
They jumped in the back and the 5 people speed off into the direction of the Crystal Tokyo Palace.  
  
Usagi finished getting dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at her reflection. She had really grown up allot since the last time she saw her old friend. "When was the last time I smiled?" she asked herself. She smiled again, and left her room to wait for their arrival.  
  
"General Chiba, there might be something you should know." the two men said as they faced the young woman. She turned around and looked at them.  
"And what would that be?" she asked. She was around 5'6 with dark black hair. She was young, but a vicious opponent and her fighting skills were what helped her rise up the ranks as fast as she had. She was in control of this operation and for good reason. Her brother was the king of the Earth, and the High Counsel felt she would be the best to control it. They knew of her need for revenge on the brother that had taken her place as senshi of the Earth, although he never knew he had a sister himself. The one thing she didn't understand is why she pulled away on the day of his defeat. They had always told her he knew of her, but didn't acknowledge her as a relative. But when she faced him one on one that fateful day, he had no idea...  
  
"Now I will finally have my revenge on you!" she cried as she looked into his eyes.  
"Revenge?" he asked uncertainly. He looked at this young girl, and he felt a familiar presence, but he couldn't remember where he had met her.  
"Don't pretend you don't know!" she cried, even more angered by his reply. "You were the reason I was banished! It was because of you!"  
"Please, we can work this out. Call off the forces and we can come to a common ground." he pleaded with her.  
"Work it out? Common ground? After all this time and now you want peace?" she raised her sword high above her head and felt the energy flow through it. Her anger rose at the sight of him, knowing he was happy on Earth while she never knew what real happiness was. "This is for you dear brother!" she yelled as the blasts came from the sword.  
A look of disbelief crossed his face as he was struck. "Brother? You are my sister?" he asked, shocked at the revelation. She looked at him and then for a moment it was clear in her head he never knew about her. Her anger turned to sadness and as she looked over her shoulder, she saw the figure of a female running towards them. She knew to back away then and called the troops off...  
  
"General Chiba, are you ok?"  
"Yes Damion, I am fine." she answered as she looked at the two men standing before her. Damion and Damon were the two best spies in the entire Army and she knew if they saw something, it might not be good for them. They have had the upper hand so far in the war, since the Queen didn't seem to be fighting back with all of her force, and an upset now wouldn't look good on her record. "What was it you saw?" she asked them.  
"I believe three more may join them," Damon answered. "They are not ones that seem to be from around here, they might be calling outside influences."  
"Well, we will have to test your info won't we? We will plan an attack to see what they have up their sleeve." she answered and sent them away to find any more information they could come up with.  
  
The 5 senshi drove through the Palace gates and went to park the car. Seiya, Yaten and Taiki looked around at everything and were amazed at the beauty. But they could sense a deep sadness between these palace walls. They heard a yell and turned to see Ami, Minako and Mako running towards them. The girls were swepped into waiting arms and everyone seemed to talk at once. By the way they were all looking it was hard to tell they had been called here on somber business. Taiki held Ami's hand as if he were afraid to let her go. It felt great to be among them again, and Seiya kept looking in all directions waiting for Usagi to run out. Finally he looked at Mako and asked her.  
"Mako, where is Usagi?"  
She looked at him and saw the love in his eyes. "He still loves her," she thought to herself. "I think she is still inside." she answered him. He said his good byes to the group and went in to find her. Haruka, Michiru, Mako, Minako, Ami, Taiki and Yaten watched him go. Some were feeling sad for Seiya, knowing Usagi was in love with a ghost and they were certain this situation would only hurt him again. Some were happy, thinking this is what both if them need. Taiki looked among the group and looked at the expressions, almost reading their minds. "He has waited years to see her again." he told the group.  
"I know Usagi was excited about seeing him also," Ami replied back.  
"So what is this about a war going on?" Yaten asked.  
"Maybe we should go inside also, and once everyone is together, we can talk." Haruka said, and lead the way inside.  
  
Seiya walked through the Palace and was amazed at all he saw. There were portraits everywhere of Usagi and a little girl with pink hair that he could only guess to be her daughter. He saw one and stopped. He stared up at the portrait of a man and a woman looking at each other lovingly. Tears formed in his eyes when he realized the portrait was of Mamoru and Usagi. "How alone you must feel now." he thought to himself. Just then a hand touched his shoulder and he turned around slowly. His heart stopped when he gazed upon her face, the face he dreamed about for so long. She smiled at him and opened her arms. He entered her arms and held her close to him and the tears fell down his face.  
"Usagi, I have missed you so much." he said softly.  
"Oh Seiya, I missed you too. It is so good to have you back." she answered him. He stepped back, even though he never wanted to let her go, and she raised her hand and gently wiped the tears from his eyes. "We have so much to talk about, so much to catch up on!" she told him. She was amazed at how good it felt to be around him. Her heart felt light for the first time in a year and she took his hand and was almost running with him down the hall.  
  
Everyone was in the dining hall. The decided to eat first and then have a meeting later. Rei was sitting by Yaten with Minako right next to them. Mako was helping in the kitchen and Ami and Taiki were sitting and talking about what they have been doing. Michiru and Haruka were sitting together wondering if Seiya had caught up with Usagi. They all stopped talking when they heard a familiar banging coming in their direction.  
"That sounds like..." Ami began.  
"Usagi's running..." Rei added.  
"Like she used to do whenever she was late." Minako finished. They all looked in the direction it was coming from in shock. Usagi hadn't been herself since Mamoru's death and if she was acting like her old self, it was definitely a sign of things getting better.  
Just then the door burst open and a flushed Usagi was dragging Seiya into the room. She looked at all the shocked faces and laughed. Their mouths dropped at this and soon they were all laughing. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten looked confused, because they didn't realize the importance of this. Usagi took Seiya's hand again and walked over to where Yaten, Rei and Minako were sitting. Taiki and Ami joined them. Michiru and Haruka looked on.  
"This can either be good or bad right now, but to see her smile again, I think it is worth it." Michiru said and Haruka nodded her head in agreement. Mako came out of the kitchen and sat with the group and they were all talking like they were never apart.  
  
General Chiba waited for her men to sit down. Once they did, she began to talk. "Ok, here is what we will do. We will let these three new people settle in a little bit and then when everyone appears to be off guard we will attack. Now, I don't want a lot of people involved in this because I just want to see if these 3 newcomers are fighters or civilians."  
"Yes General Chiba." they replied.  
"So go now, and set up the soldiers you will have go. Remember it is a small operation." she said, and she turned and left the room. "I will see what they have planned." she said to herself and laughed.  
  
Well that does it for this part I think. See you in part 3!! Ja ne!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Disclaimer time!!! Ok here goes: I do not own any of the characters of Sailor Moon. I can lay claim to the villains in the story however. That does it for this part...(it must be so boring reading this before every story and every chapter!!)  
  
Ok lets see...this should all be posted at the same time but actually in my time, this story is coming a few months after part 2. This story has been kind of hard for me to write, why I don't know...maybe because I am taking a way older Usagi, and everyone else for that matter, and trying to write with them...personalities will have matured, people will have changed...I just hope I do them all justice. I am sure some people will be upset over the fact that Mamoru is no longer around but I must be level with you all. The fact is I am a Seiya and Usagi fan, in case no one ever noticed. I personally feel that Seiya and Usagi could have had a beautiful relationship if it was allowed. So that's where I come in. Eventually, when I feel I need a break at the Seiya/Usagi storylines, I will try my hand at writing a Mamoru/Usagi fic. But anyway, this is getting rather long, and I am quite sure none of you came here to read my ramblings, so I will start now...Questions and comments will be appreciated and replied to.  
  
The group sat around the table reminiscing over the old times and laughing. Minako looked at her Queen smiling to the man on her right and felt her heart lift. "It is good that there is hope.," she thought to herself. She had become very concerned of Usagi's mental well being the past year, but it seemed with the return of the Starlights, especially Seiya, things were going to be better. Taiki was the one who finally mentioned the reason why they were called back to Earth.  
"Now I think it is time that we learned about this problem you are facing. Who is this enemy and what is their purpose here?" he asked. Usagi looked up, the smile off her face and replaced with a look that sent shivers down Taiki's spine.  
"Purpose? What purpose do they have here?" she asked in a quivering voice. In this form she looked and sounded very much like a child. Rei put her hand on her shoulder, but Usagi pushed it away. "I am not sure exactly why they came here, but I will see to it that they never have a chance to answer that question!" she exclaimed as tears rolled down her face.  
Taiki stood up and faced her. "Usagi, I am sorry for upsetting you. You have lost a lot in the past year and we have come to make sure that you lose nothing more."  
She looked sadly at him, tears spilling down her face. "Taiki, how can I possibly lose anything more than I already have?" With that she stood up and left the group. The Starlights looked shocked as they saw first hand what Usagi had become. A walking ghost had replaced the full of life, full of hope and love Usagi. Seiya stood up to follow her but Mako stopped him.  
"Seiya, you can go to her after, but first we should talk." Mako said.  
"Ok, so fill us in." was his reply. His heart was heavy and it almost killed him to see her in so much pain, even though he knew there was nothing he could do to help her, he made a silent vow to himself that he would do all that he could. He listened as they talked and filled them in on the year of battles and the one that started it all with the death of Mamoru.  
"Ever since then, Usagi hasn't been the same. It was as if she died when he did." remarked Haruka sadly.  
"Her strength is gone, she doesn't have the will to fight this enemy. If this keeps up, we are all in trouble. We can hold them off for a time, but without her we could never truly defeat the enemy. Only she can control the Silver Crystal," said Rei.  
"What about her daughter? Can she control the crystal?" asked Taiki.  
"To a point, but with no where near enough strength as Usagi can. Chibiusa could activate it, but she wouldn't be able to fully use it. That's why she was sent back in the future to train with us, so that one day she would be able to take Usagi's place as Queen and Protector." Ami answered.  
"But even if she did get the strength and the Silver Crystal was necessary, there is always the downfall of her using it. If Chibiusa isn't strong enough to take her place now..." began Michiru.  
"Downfall?" Seiya interrupted. "What downfall? And why would Chibiusa have to take her place if she used it?"  
The Senshi looked at each other. It was obvious that they forgot that the Starlights didn't know the whole story. Mako decided to explain it to him.  
"The Silver Crystal draws its energy from inside of Usagi. It is her energy that the Crystal reacts to. That is why she can only use it. When the Crystal is used to its full extent, it fully drains Usagi of her energy. During the Silver Millennium, when Beryl attacked, Usagi, then know as Princess Serenity, Mamoru, who was then Endymion, and ourselves dies in that battle. Queen Serenity remained. She used the Silver Crystal to defeat Beryl and send us all to be reborn on Earth. She also had to send Beryl, so when Beryl started attacking, our memories as Senshi returned. But in order for us to ever be reborn, Queen Serenity used the Crystal and in doing that died herself."  
So what you are basically telling me is that if Usagi were to use this Crystal, she would be dead? And you are all ok with this?" Seiya asked angrily. "I don't know about any of you but there is no way she is going to use that Crystal and die. Not if I can help it!"  
"But she has used it before and survived, right?" Yaten asked.  
"Yes she has, but never to its full extent. She was never strong enough before to fully use the Crystal. Not even with Galaxia. But then she also had a merging with the light of hope which gave her more than her usual power." Minako said.  
"And remember she did use it and almost died before but Fiore gave her life back." replied Rei.  
"We still don't even know if it will even get that far. From what we know, the enemy isn't exactly strong. They are great in numbers but nothing extraordinary. But they are smart and have this ability to always catch us off guard. To be able to kill the King proves their wits." Haruka observed.  
"We will just have to wait a little longer and see. I am sure they are planning something and this time we should take them off guard." Michiru said.  
"What do you mean?" Hotaru spoke up and asked.  
"Well I am sure they noted our visitors. They seem to have a good eye about things that go on here. The only ones who know who they really are are sitting in this room. If the enemy goes to attack in the near future, which I am banking on it that they will, then I don't think the Starlights should fight. Not yet anyways. Then they will think that they are just visitors from somewhere and not expect an attack on them." Michiru said.  
"Yes, plus someone from the other side might approach them, thinking they know nothing about who they are and try getting them to talk." said Haruka.  
"So you guys basically want to have us as spies." Seiya noted.  
"In a form, yes. I am sure they probably wouldn't know you in your female forms anyways, but it would look odd that there appears three males from nowhere and then there are three new Senshi too. The enemy is not to be underestimated." Haruka answered.  
The group decided to call it a night and split up. Ami showed the Starlights to their rooms. Taiki decided to go to the garden for a walk with Ami. Yaten was going to send a note to the Princess telling her of their safe arrival. Seiya decided to walk through the halls and think. He found himself again in front of the portrait of Usagi and Mamoru. His heart grew sad as he realized how many losses she had to endure. First Mamoru dying, as if that wasn't bad enough, but then also sending her daughter away to another country so she wouldn't be hurt. Her whole family gone. A tear fell down his face as he realized he was more in love with her than ever when he heard her voice.  
"I am so sorry that I ran away earlier. I don't know what has come over me lately." she said softly. He turned and looked at her and pulled her into his arms. He held her and she started to cry. He just held her and stroked her hair and let her cry. When she calmed down they walked together. She took something out of her pocket and handed it to him. He looked down and noticed it was a piece of paper. He unfolded it and it was a letter. He started to read it and he realized it was the letter that he had given her the last time he saw her.  
He looked at her and turned her towards him. "You kept this?" he asked, not believing it.  
She smiled at him. "Of course I did, it got me through a lot of really hard times." she answered truthfully.  
"But you never tried to contact me to come and help. How come?" he asked her sadly?  
"I figured you moved on and your life was going good. I didn't want to burden you. I wasn't even sure if you would remember me."  
"Odango, how could you think for a minute I would not remember you?" He gently brushed his lips against hers, not wanting to frighten her. He almost stopped himself, but he just couldn't. He had waited years, and never once did he even think he had a chance.  
"Seiya," she whispered softly, and then returned his kiss with one of her own.  
  
Ok, that's it for this chapter.I know it is shorter compared to the other ones, but I felt this is a good place to stop for now. Please review, and let me know how you like this fic! I actually started this 5 years ago (no lie) and just found it when I posted it. So if I get good reviews I will continue. Ja-ne! 


End file.
